


you give new meaning to drop-dead gorgeous and i’m about to drop

by radioactivesaltghoul



Series: when in doubt, fake a relationship [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canto Bight, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/M, No Pregnancy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, and a touch of fake relationship because i'm me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioactivesaltghoul/pseuds/radioactivesaltghoul
Summary: A few things come to light on a mission to Canto Bight. For one, the tension Ben has been feeling with Rey ever since he left the First Order hasn’t been entirely one-sided.For another, it turns out they both enjoy an audience.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: when in doubt, fake a relationship [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865542
Comments: 15
Kudos: 108
Collections: Reylo After Dark





	you give new meaning to drop-dead gorgeous and i’m about to drop

**Author's Note:**

> i'm finishing up the tlj era of the fandom on a classy note: canon-compliant reylo exhibitionism in canto bight.
> 
> assume they're both on birth control as part of a standard medical check for all members of the resistance.

Ben and Rey are fighting yet again. Not with lightsabers; it’s been a long time since they actually fought with lightsabers outside of sparring.

Bickering. That’s the word for it. Ben witnessed a fair amount of this growing up, although he’s trying not to think about his parents in this context. At this point, he’s reasonably certain that what he and Rey are experiencing is sexual tension, but they’re both too stubborn to be the first one to admit it. Privately, he thinks that it’s her turn to make a move; after all, he was the one who cracked first when he left the First Order to fight by her side.

That was four months ago, which was six months after they’d last seen each other in person on the _Supremacy_. Officially, he’s known Rey less than one standard year, but it already feels like he’s known her for an entire lifetime.

Now, they’re in the Canto Bight spaceport and their ship is...well, it’s a little less than functional at the moment. “How did you not realize that the horizontal boosters were in need of maintenance before we left?” Rey grumbles as they both scramble for the hydrospanners. One of the other things they’re constantly fighting about is, strangely, who’s going to repair what on the ship. It’s yet another thing on Ben’s “is this sexual tension or are we just doomed to be enemies forever?” list.

“I’m sorry, I was just a little busy trying to talk you out of taking the most well-recognized ship in the galaxy to the busiest spaceport outside of the Core,” he snaps. There is a small, sentimental part of him that wishes they’d been able to take the _Millennium Falcon_ out here, but the mission they’re on is top secret, and they’re already at risk of standing out too much. The masquerade masks they’re both sporting help, but there aren’t a lot of people carrying around lightsabers these days. One of the few things they actually agree on is that they don’t want to be unarmed. Rey’s freshly-repaired lightsaber is in a thigh holster, hidden by the layers of skirts that she’s wearing. Ben’s trying not to think too hard about it.

Rey beats him to the tools and is about to jump down into the grease-covered engine room when he grabs her wrist. “What?” she snarls.

“Your dress.” She frowns at him. He can practically hear her thinking, _Why the hell is he so hung up on the dress?_ “You’ll get it dirty, and we don’t have time to find a laundromat.”

“What’s a—you know what, never mind,” she says, dropping the tool. “We’ll just worry about it later. Come on.”

The reason that they’re on this mission is that they’re both uniquely equipped to do some intelligence gathering. Ben has never particularly enjoyed breaking into someone’s mind to tear through their thoughts, but they’re getting desperate for intel. Between him and Rey, they’ll be able to find the contact that Leia sent them to find.

Assume he and Rey don’t kill each other, that is.

She actually has the advantage, Ben thinks as he follows her down the small ship’s ramp. He has no idea where she got the dress from, but it looks incredible on her. The skirt is big enough that it could be called modest, but the rest of it…well, all Ben will say about it is, he didn’t know it was possible to be so attracted to someone that the sight of their back in a nearly backless dress was nearly enough to do him in. He’s in for a long night.

Rey keeps sneaking glances at him when she thinks he isn’t looking. He’s not entirely certain what’s going through her head; they’ve both mastered the art of blocking each other out at this point, and he doesn’t want her to know how badly he wants to hear what she’s thinking right now. She pauses at the end of the ramp and turns to face him. “You coming?”

The gown is so revealing that he can see the slight curve to the side of her breast when she turns. He is most certainly _not_ coming. Kriff. He already regrets agreeing to this mission. “Yes.”

She turns away, but hesitates at the bottom of the ramp, like she’s waiting for him. “So,” she says, sounding much less steady than she did a minute ago. “The general gave me some advice before we left.” For some reason, she always refers to Leia as “the general” and not “your mother.” Ben still can’t figure out if he’s sad about it or not.

“What kind of advice?”

Rey holds out a hand. Ben doesn’t need to be attuned to her in the Force to know how fast her heart is beating right now with the weight the gesture holds for them. “She told me that couples attract less attention.”

Ben can feel his face and ears heating up, and he’s grateful that his hair is covering them right now. “Did she?” he replies, his voice sounding conspicuously squeaky to his own ears.

“Yes.” She’s still holding out her hand. “So?”

“Right.” They’re both wearing gloves, which dulls the tactile sensation of skin against skin. He can still feel the heat of her hand through them. She’s just as nervous as he is, possibly for the same reasons.

Hopefully for the same reasons, anyway.

They make their way through the bright city, arriving at one of the smaller casinos. Ben has never been to Cantonica before, but he knows which casinos the First Order sympathizers and agents tended to haunt. If he and Rey can pretend to be drunk partygoers, people won’t expect anything from them.

The first casino they hit up is a bust. It doesn’t take them long to do a psychic sweep of the place, which is a good thing, as it’s not like they’re rolling in credits right now. They don’t even need to stop for drinks. The second one, however, is promising.

It’s bigger than the first, with more brightly-colored lights and people cheering as they win or lose their life’s savings. It’s a bit too much, in Ben’s opinion, and he can tell that Rey’s one snide comment away from starting a fight over economic inequality and food waste. “Let’s get drinks,” he suggests, leading her to the bar.

“Shouldn’t we be completely sober for this?” she mutters. The only reason he can hear her over the noise of the casino is that she’s practically leaning on him. It’s comfortable.

Too comfortable. “You can use the Force to sober up,” he whispers. The sudden urge to brush a kiss against her hairline is unexpected and annoying. He should _not_ be having thoughts like that right now. “Or not. I can take care of things.”

“I don’t need you to take care of me,” she replies. “I can take care of myself.”

“I know you can. I—” He forces himself to stop and take a deep breath. Now is not the time to be starting a fight with Rey. “Never mind. Let’s just get some drinks and do what we came here for.”

“Fine.”

And, okay, they’re making it a point to not actually get drunk, but the action of having a drink in hand and a gorgeous partner-in-crime makes it easier to slip into something that feels a lot more relaxed than they have been on this mission. They get the intel they need without much stress, the secrets and codes slipping easily into their minds from the intoxicated First Order officers on shore leave. Ben had left as soon as he got the first whiff of Hux’s mutiny, and while he did as much damage as he could on his way out, it wasn’t enough to completely decimate them. Pity.

“Come on,” she finally says, taking his hand in hers. “Let’s get out of here.”

He’s about to reply _Kriffing finally_ when he catches sight of a familiar officer. Not Hux, thank the Force, but another who would absolutely recognize Ben. The mask can’t quite cover the scar on his face, and it’s rather memorable, as people have repeatedly commented on. “Shit.”

“What?” Rey asks, concern written all over her face as she drops the fake drunk facade. There’s no time to explain in words; he drops his mental shields and hopes she’s feeling receptive. “Oh.”

Right now their mental link is a one-way street, so he has no idea what Rey’s thinking when she suddenly wraps her arms around his neck, capturing his lips with hers.

They could both try to lie to themselves and pretend that they weren’t enjoying this, but there’s no hiding the way the Force practically sings when their lips meet. He wraps his arms around her waist, allowing his fingers to trace the smooth skin of her back as he pulls her closer. Logically, he knows that there’s a point at which “nobody pays attention to a couple on their honeymoon” turns into “everybody is staring at the couple groping each other in public,” but logic isn’t really holding the reins here. The only reason they stop is that someone trips and dumps a tray of drinks all over Rey and Ben, covering them in some sort of sticky, syrupy booze.

“Ugh,” Rey mumbles against his lips. “Do you want to get out of here?”

“Desperately.”

He assumes they’re headed back to their ship, where they’ll bicker more about repairing it and maybe that will turn into something else, but she surprises him when she darts down an alleyway, dragging him by the shirt collar. “Rey, what—” he starts to say, but she cuts him off with another kiss.

Okay, this isn’t a bad way for her to shut him up. He’s happy with this turn of events. Rey is no longer holding back her thoughts; they’re full of _more_ and _now_ and _fucking finally_. He is only too happy to oblige, and he wastes no time in backing her against the wall in the alleyway, pinning her in place. Her hands are everywhere: his cheeks, his hair, his neck, his chest, his—”Wait,” he says when she reaches for his belt.

“What?” She’s flushed, eyes bright and lips swollen as she looks up at him, looking dazed and confused as to why he asked her to stop.

“I thought you said you wanted to get out of here?” His experience with sex may be minimal, but he knows that generally, people prefer to do it in private. Not that he’s _opposed_ to having sex with Rey right here, right now, where anyone could walk by at any moment and see them.

Actually, now that he’s thinking about it, it’s kind of hot. The fact that they can’t wait long enough to go somewhere more private now that they’ve finally broken down that last barrier is driving Ben crazy. The idea that anyone could walk by this alleyway and get an eyeful of the two of them fucking, it’s—

“Holy shit, Ben.” It takes him a minute to realize that she’s responding to his train of thought, and then his cheeks and ears are heating up as it all catches up to him. “Really?”

She doesn’t sound horrified. If anything, she sounds excited by this. Interesting. “Do you have any idea how badly I want you?” he whispers in her ear, praying he sounds as smooth as if he did this sort of thing all the time.

“No,” she replies, fingers sliding up along the planes of his stomach. It’s making him shiver. A simple touch shouldn’t feel so good.

But then again, that’s them all over, isn’t it?

“You should tell me,” she adds, punctuating the request with a nibble to his earlobe, which feels so much better than he ever thought such an action could feel.

“I’ve thought about taking you so many times,” he admits. “You are so _hot_ when you fight, did you know that?”

“Me beating you in a fight turns you on?” She doesn’t sound skeptical. Just amused. Which isn’t a bad thing, but it’s not quite the reaction he’s going for.

“Not as much as the thought of what you’d look like stuffed full of my cock.”

There’s a brief moment where he worries he’s gone too far, but Rey just groans in his ear, dragging her nails down his back. It’s just this side of painful, and _oh_ , he likes it. It makes him remember where she came from. “I’ve thought about it, too, you know,” she admits. “For months, even before you defected.” He’s not entirely surprised that she feels something for him, but he _is_ surprised that she felt this way about him for so long. “I used to wonder what would happen if you stumbled upon me using the Force while I was in the shower. Or late at night, while I was alone, thinking about you, even though I knew I wasn’t supposed to.”

“Really?”

She nods. “I used to hope you’d catch me.”

He doesn’t know how else to respond to that confession, so he kisses her again, trying to pour all of his pent-up feelings and sexual frustration into the action. Rey takes it and responds in kind. It’s exhilarating to know that she wants him just as badly as he wants her, and he doesn’t stop her this time when her hands wander to his belt.

He’s been half-hard ever since she changed into that damn dress earlier this evening—the same dress which he’s now attempting to push out of the way so that he can get his hands on her. He doesn’t think she wants to be completely naked in this narrow Canto Bight back alley. There’s something to be said about being so hot for each other that you can’t stop for long enough to get out of your clothes, and there’s also something to be said about sneaking around.

Still, he doesn’t hold back his impatience to finally do the things he’s fantasized about doing to her for months. When he slides his hand between her legs, he’s surprised at how wet she is. She gasps when his finger brushes a certain spot. He may not have any practical experience, but he at least knows he’s found her clitoris, and he doesn’t waste any time rubbing tight circles around it, drinking up Rey’s muffled gasps. “You like this, don’t you?” he whispers. “Any minute now, someone could come stumbling down this alleyway and watch me make you come.”

“Ben,” she gasps. One of her hands is tangled in his hair, gripping it nearly hard enough to hurt. It’s clear that she needs more, so he speeds up his movements. If this is the extent of what Rey wants to do right now, he’ll stop right here. Sure, getting blueballed right now might kill him, but at least he’ll be able to say he made Rey come in a back alley in the middle of a top-secret mission.

And she’s beautiful when she comes. She’s holding him like she never wants to let him go and sinking her teeth into his collarbone to mask her moans. It should hurt, but thirst is an excellent way to dampen pain. In this context, it actually feels kind of good.

He’s looking forward to the bruises they both have when they walk away from this.

“Stars above, Ben,” she says once she’s capable of coherent thought again. “That felt so good.”

“Mm, I’m glad.” More than glad, but he’s following her lead now.

“Think we can get away with it?”

 _Fuck,_ she’s rubbing his painfully hard cock through his trousers. He’s so turned on at the moment that there is actually a serious chance she’ll make him come in his pants like a teenager. “Get away with what?”

“You fucking me right here, right now.”

His answer is a resounding _yes_ , but: “We don’t have long. We still need to fix the ship, remember?”

“I don’t think we need long.”

Well, she’s not wrong, but he is a little embarrassed by the implication that his stamina is...well, lacking. She seems to realize what she’s said a moment later, so she adds, “We’ll have plenty of opportunities to take our time later. Don’t you want to say you fucked me behind a casino on Canto Bight where anyone could see?”

He doesn’t have anyone to tell this to, but he loves the idea of being able to add this to his slowly growing list of good memories. “Do you think anyone’s watching right now?” he asks.

“Stars, I hope so. I want everyone to know that you’re the one who’s making me feel this good.”

His hands can’t move quickly enough as he unfastens his trousers to free his cock. Rey isn’t helping; she’s just as eager to get her hands on him as he is, and the result is a bit of fumbling that might be awkward if they weren’t so aroused by the idea of sneaking around like this.

Somehow, they manage to find the coordination figure out a good way to position themselves. He still has Rey pressed against the wall, but now her back is to him with her hands bracing her against the wall. “Are you sure about this?” he whispers in her ear.

“Can you imagine how good we’ll look like this?” she replies. “You fucking me from behind. I hope someone’s enjoying the view.”

They could see it for themselves if they filmed themselves, he thinks. Now _that’s_ an idea to be explored later.

When he finally enters Rey for the first time, it’s practically a damned religious experience. He’s so consumed by how good she feels, all hot and wet and tight and _perfect_.

And she’s echoing his own thoughts back at him. “Ben,” she gasps. “Fuck, I’m so full of you right now.” He wants to give her a moment to adjust—he’s heard that’s important during sex—but she doesn’t appear to need it, because she’s already thrusting back against him.

It takes a minute, but they manage to find a good rhythm that’s not going to last much longer. Any sex with Rey was bound to be magical, but the urgency of this whole setting adds a whole other level to the intensity. “Rey,” he warns her. He might be embarrassed by how quick this is later on, but he doesn’t have the brainpower for that level of thinking right now. “Rey, I’m going to—

“Do it,” she says. “Please.”

It’s the _please_ that tips him over the edge. When he finally regains his senses, she’s still panting, but he doesn’t think she came. He has an idea about that, however. “Can I try something?” he asks, voice still hoarse.

“Anything.”

He drops down to his knees, not caring about how dirty the ground is. “Ben, what are you— _oh._ ” He finds he likes the idea of eating his own cum out of Rey, and seeing as he wants to make her come again, they can spare a little more time.

Rey is pulling his hair so hard it hurts, practically fucking his mouth as she chases her release. The way they taste together is—well, he's never fantasized about that particular detail, but it’s hot, knowing exactly how well-fucked they both are. She isn’t as quiet now as she was before; fortunately, she comes before they start attracting the wrong kind of attention. It’s one thing to have unseen voyeurs watching them. It’s another to have someone call the Canto Bight police on them.

He is positive that they look every bit as well-fucked as they feel by the time they arrive back to where their ship is parked in the spaceport. “So,” he says, slowing his steps as they near the ship.

“What is it?” She looks confused.

“About, uh.” Great, he’s forgotten how to speak Basic. “About us.”

She steps closer to him. “What about us?”

“This,” he says, pointing to between them.

“Yes?”

He’s going to have to come right out and say it, isn’t he? “I know we haven’t always had the best relationship, but I want to change that.”

“I’m not sure how many more opportunities we’ll have to fuck on Canto Bight.”

“You know that’s not what I meant,” he says, waving his hand like he’s trying to dispel the words from the air.

Rey grabs his hand, stopping his motions mid-air before pulling him in for a kiss. “Yes,” she says, tone firm.

“Yes?”

“To you. To this. I want it. Not just the illicit Canto Bight encounters. All of it.”

He’s positive he’s wearing a dumb grin on his face, but what else can he do when she’s smiling at him like that? “And on that note,” she says, darting away from him, “I’ll be the one to fix the horizontal boosters this time.”

Ben rolls his eyes, but he doesn’t stop smiling at her. “Trust you to continue making this into a competition.”

“Did you really expect that to change now that we’re—well, this?” She’s teasing him. It makes him feel strangely warm, knowing that she’s going to stick around.

“No,” he says, kissing her. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> There is no underwear in space, right?
> 
> i am [r_saltghoul on twitter](https://twitter.com/r_saltghoul) and [radioactivesaltghoul on tumblr](https://radioactivesaltghoul.tumblr.com/).


End file.
